


The rebellion

by AgatheAlmond



Series: The Survivor [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Death, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgatheAlmond/pseuds/AgatheAlmond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not really a fan fiction, but because I was strongly inspire by game of thrones while wrting this, I decided to enter it as a fandom.<br/>Maryanna is looking for revenge. She will not let what happened in the walls of her castle unpaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marya

Maryanna Longudale was sitting at the breakfast table of the great room of the castle with her family. Her Lord Father was there, watching his dear children and his lovely wife with a benevolent eye. Her Lady Mother was feeding her baby brother, Nikias, 2 moons old. Only her older brother was not at the table. He was only her half brother really. He was the bastard of her lord Father. Unlike most of the lords of this country, he brought his bastard back home with him as soon as he learned about his existence. She loved him as her real brother though. They shared the same blood, the same interests, and the same spirit. She looked more like her big brother and father, than Nikias did. Nikias from what we could already see had the green eyes of the Mornyer, house of her Lady mother. He also had the hair color of her mother blond as gold and the tanned skin of their grandfather, Lord of house Mornyer. On the contrary, she had ebony black hair, grey eyes, as cold as steel; her skin was white as snow, her lips were plain, and her eyebrows were thin and well defined. She was beautiful for her age. Thirteen she was and already she looked like a woman. Even though she hadn’t bled yet, her mother thought she might be ready to be wed, she would flower soon she said. But Marya didn’t want to marry. She wanted to be a knight, to travel over the world, and help the poor and the orphan. She wanted to fight and ride. She had the fierce spirit of her father and her big brother. She was a bullheaded girl. “Be straight” Mother commanded, and so Marya did. The woman had been fighting during thirteen years against the fury of her daughter. She had to behave as a proper lady to be able to hold a castle one day. She loved her daughter dearly, but she was so stubborn. She smiled at the vision of her daughter willing to have her back straight. Marya missed Finn during breakfast. She wished she could go now. He must be in the kitchen at this time of the day. He was the only one not to be forced to wake up early, but he always woke up at dawn. The young lady wasn’t hungry anymore. She stood up, and went in direction of the door.  
“Where are you going?” her lady mother asked. “Read under the trees” Marya lied. “My sweet child” started father. She knew what would come; don’t lie to us, blablabla. “Ask properly to leave the table” he said.  
She smiled at her father. She knew, he knew that she was lying. He knew exactly where she was going, but he silently allowed her to, leaving her lady mother out of the secret.  
“May I take leave?” she bowed and took a side of her dress in her hand.  
“Of course, you can.” Mother answered

And so she left. She went to the kitchens, took a loaf of bread, and went to the stables. She took a horse, and rode to the forest. She felt like she was flying. The wind was in her hair, the speed filled her with adrenaline, and the fresh air woke her up, she jumped over the stream. She could hear and feel the de horse’s movements: All of them. She felt its muscle extend, and force. She felt the bounce of its hoof on the ground. She could hear every animal in the forest. This forest so familiar, her mother was afraid of it, but Marya felt at home in this green immensity.  
When she finally jumped over the stream, she slowed down. She was almost there. When she arrived in the glade, she stopped, went down the horse, grabbed the bread she had taken and sat waiting.  
She was beautifully dressed up. A light gown, of a dark purple was lining her emerging forms. The top of her dress had laces in the back, but buttons on the front. She was listening to the forest. The warm wind was singing, and so were the birds. Some animals were galloping. She heard a noise. It didn’t belong to the nature, it wasn’t an animal, it wasn’t the wind. She stood up.  
“Hello Finn”  
“Hi, little sister!”  
She unbuttoned her gown, and let appear her “men” clothes. Mother didn’t want her to wear those leather pants. Those clothes were for physical activities, riding, fighting, and forging, not for girl’s activites, such as needle work, singing, or playing music. She hated wearing her dresses, they weren’t comfortable, nor were they practical. That’s why she was hiding her real clothes under those lady’s one.  
“Ready for your lesson?” Asked her big brother  
“Always” she answered  
She took her sword and the fight sarted.  
A few hours later, the sound of the steel resonated in the forest. The sand was flying into the air as the young girl fell on the ground. Maryanna got back up and squared off. Facing her enemy, sword in hand, she was ready to fight. She wanted to be the winner this time. Her brother could do anything; she would put him down today. She ran toward him.  
Her movements were clumsy; she didn’t know how to hold her sword correctly. Finn will have to work a lot with his little sister before they would be able to have a proper fight. She went directly attacking him, all he had to do was to change of position and she would go straight in the tree behind him. But she wanted to fight. So they were going to fight. He moved slightly on the left, disarmed her with a small but graceful movement of wrist, and put his sword few centimeters form where her neck was supposed to be, it wouldn’t hurt her for the simple reason that he wouldn’t touch her.  
He was not going to beat her so easily; she stood up, not looking behind her. Suddenly, she felt her brother’s sword hitting hard against her neck. She heard her skin open. Marya fell on the ground. She felt the pain invading her head, and the top of her back. A warm liquid was flowing down her back. Blood, she could smell it.  
The wooden sword fell onto the ground too. Finn was confused, angry, and sorry. 

“Marya! Why did you get up? You shouldn’t have!” he shouted at her panicking. “Oh gods!”  
He sat kneeled down next to her  
“Gods Marya, are you okay? Can you hear me?”

“Of course I can hear you, stupid!”  
He took her in his arm. He was about to take her off the ground, but she said sharply: “Don’t you bring me back to the castle”  
He put her down, and asked him what she wanted him to do. She felt a warm liquid streaming down her back. “Sew it” she commanded, her teeth clenched. She was not afraid, she was not angry at her brother, but she was in pain. She was not showing. She would not show it. She would not cry. Cries were proof of weakness; weaknesses were a way to be controlled. She was young, but she understood better than most people of her age, the human nature and the arts of war. She had been taught by her instructor a lot of things on military strategy but also, on the way the human mind functioned. She knew how to work with fear, love, and wishes. Indeed, the future lady of the castle had to know how to hold her household, and keep it safe. Dealing with opponents was part of her future life. She had learned how to lie, without being caught, she had learned how to make people think she knew more than them, she knew how to convince her enemy she wasn’t scared, when she was terrified.  
Today, she was using her skills, to make her brother believe she didn’t feel the pain. If she showed what she felt, he would feel horrible. He would not teach her how to fight again. She felt the needle going through her skin and the thread following it. She could feel the vibrations caused by the constant shake of her big brother, her protector, who was afraid to hurt her. When he was done, they decided to go back home. She wore her dress once again, hiding the stains of blood on her shirt, but also the scar on her neck.  
Once they arrived in front of her tower, Finn finally decided to leave her. “You are sure? If you don’t feel like climbing the stairs, you know that I can take you up there right?”  
“Yes” she answered  
“Don’t sleep, after the loss you had, it’s very dangerous to sleep. Eat, call for a meal, take a bath. And only then, will you be able to go to sleep safely.”  
“Alright Father” she teased.

She went up the stairs. She was happy she had finally a little privacy, her wound was painful, and she needed to relax, and let her pain flow out of her with her tears. She pushed her heavy wooden door. She was finally in her room. Privacy and calm would be soothing.  
That’s what she thought, that’s what she hoped. When the door was wide opened, she saw her mother who was looking by the window. She took a better posture, not wanting to fight with her mother, and made sure that her scar was hidden, as well as her men clothes. “Mother?” she called.  
“My fair daughter, I need to talk to you.” After a pause she added “Sit” and indicated the bed. 

Marya obeyed. Why did Mother have this tone? She had talked as if Marya was a child, or an unstable animal. But her eyes, her tone showed an excitement that she couldn’t contain. Maryanna was afraid, confused but most of all eager to know.


	2. Wedding Plan

Marya obeyed. Why did Mother have this tone? She had talked as if Marya was a child, or an unstable animal. But her eyes, her tone showed an excitement that she couldn’t contain. Maryanna was afraid, confused but most of all eager to know.   
“Yes?” she encouraged Mother to talk.   
“The King and his son are coming; their arrival is planned for tomorrow.”  
Of course her mother would be thrilled by the idea of the royal family coming to visit. The King was an old friend of the family, a confident and a brother to her father. For her mother it was the joy of seeing her husband happy, but also the prestige this royal visit would bring to their household. Marya smiled at her Mother.  
“I’m glad to hear that Mother”   
“That is not all my sweet child. The visit of the King isn’t due to war, or governmental issues, it’s not only a friendly visit neither.” Maryanna looked at her with a confused expression.  
“The King is coming with a request.”  
“What request?” Marya was afraid now. The more her mother was smiling the more, she knew she would not like what was about to come”   
“A betrothal” she answered “You and the Prince will be married as soon as you are a woman grown”  
Marya could not believe it. She looked at her Mother; her eyes were going through her as spears.   
“A wedding to the future King?” she exploded “I don’t even wanted to be a lady, and now it is worse! You ask me to be a queen?!”  
Tears started rolling down her cheeks. “How could you?” she said in a whisper.  
And she stormed out the room. She went in the bathroom, where she tried to relax, and to clean her wound. She didn’t go in the great room for dinner. She claimed that she was unwell. She didn’t want to be with her parents and face how they betrayed her. 

The next morning, she was awaken by a great pain raising in the very bottom of her belly. The servants came in her room as they heard the little lady calling for help. They came with warm towels they put where she was hurt. When they took off the covers, Marya panicked: “No, no, no!”. The mattress was covered of blood. A servant smiled, and ran to seek her lady mother. “No!” Marya tempted to stop her but failed. Tears were now falling from her eyes, the pain wasn't the cause of it. But the realization of what had happened was. She had come into womanhood, she was now able to carry a child. She was going to marry the Prince in a shorter amount of time than she had expected.   
She cleaned herself. She was alone in her hot bath, crying. It was the first time in ages she had cried in front of people. She didn't want to marry. She didn't want to be a mother. She didn't want to be a queen. She didn't want to be a woman. But she was going to be all of that. She put on a gown her lady mother had chosen. It was grey and white, to match her eyes and her skin.   
She then went in the kitchen. All the women rushed towards her “congratulation milady” they were saying, “can we do anything for your comfort?”. They were seeking for attention from the future queen. She smiled gave her thanks and told them that nothing from them was needed at the moment. That she would help herself as she always had until now. The servants left the kitchen, and only at that moment did she see her brother. She could only see his back. She went to the table he was at, and grabed a knife so that she could cut some bread. She didn't talk, she didn't look at him. All of a sudden, he turned to look at her. “I'm sorry..” he said to his little sister.   
She turned to look at him, and then jumped to his neck, hugging him. She then started crying. Again. He stroke her hair, and whispered that everything would be okay. He calmed her.   
The day went. The royal family arrived, the feast started. She danced with the prince as the costum asked of them. The wedding day was set. She would marry the prince on her fourteenth name day.   
During the night, she couldn't sleep. She decided to wander in the castle. She went outside first. She felt the warmth of the wind giving her its comfort. She smelled the scent of summer. She contemplated the sky as she used when she was younger. Not that she was old, but now she was supposed to act as a woman grown. As wife. As a future queen. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she promised herself it would be the last one.   
She went back inside the castle. She was on her way to her room, when she heard voices coming from the council chambers.  
“Their troops are getting closer your grace” the voice of Father said.   
“I know” the old King replied “They are being helped by the Namé.”  
“We should strike today. Send a spy, or mercenary. They would bring you back their head, and this 'rebellion' will be over”  
“Maybe I should listen to their request” the King replied  
“Their request?” said Father “What they ask for is the throne!”

Who were they talking about? They were planning a war, a rebellion. Who were the rebels ? She was going to wait for more, but she heard footstep behind her. She then rushed to her room and tried to understand what happened. And as she thought about the discussion she had heard, she fell asleep.   
She heard the sound of the steel crashing against each other. She heard the loud sound of a battering ram crushing against the gates. She heard the shouts of the soldiers, but also of the civil. She dressed up as fast as she could.   
What was happening ?


	3. Rebellion

What was happening ? As she went down the tower, as she heard more about it. She understood. They were being attacked. As she went downstairs, she grabbed a sword. As she arrived in the courtyard, she discovered the panick animating the people living in this household. Most of them weren't warriors, they were afraid. She told them where to go, where to hide. Then she saw her brother.  
“Who is attacking us ?” she asked him  
“I don't know” he answered “Go hide, I'll go look for you as soon as this is over”  
“There is no way I'm hiding. I will fight for this household!”  
“GO!”  
The gate was all of a sudden torn in peaces, and let the soldiers get in. Swords were crashing against shields, and other swords. Hammer were tearing the warriors defenses apart. Fire was set to the houses. Someone attacked her, and she answered with rage. She fought as hard as she could, and finally she killed him. But another came, and another. She was surrounded. She was about to have one, when another attacked her. All of a sudden, a dagger flew toward one of them, allowing her to finish the other. She turned toward the origin of the dagger, and she saw her brother fighting two other men.  
“GO NOW!” he shouted.  
“NO WAY!” she shouted back  
She came toward him, and helped him. When they were done with them, he took her by the shoulder.  
“You need to go now, it's too dangerous!”  
“There's no way I'm not fighting by your side, I...”  
She didn't have the time to finish her sentence, Finn pushed her aside and took her place. A sword was planted in his body.  
“NO!” she shouted  
She ran toward her brother's opponent and killed him. Then she came back toward her brother. He was laying down. She took his head, and hold him close to her. “You need.. to go” he hardly said  
She started crying, and answered no with her head. He briefly smiled at her stubbornness, but took a firm look again. “You need... to go, it's to..too dangerous”  
“I'm not leaving you” she cried “I'm going to take to a healer. And..”  
“He won't.. be able to... do anything. I.. l..love you little sister” his eyes closed, and his last breath took his soul out of him.  
“No, no, no..” she cried “Don't leave me” All of a sudden, she was shoved away, a man with a sword went nearer and nearer. She was just next to the man Finn had killed with his dagger. She took the dagger, killed the man, and ran into the castle.  
She heard the cries of a baby. “Nikias” she whispered. She ran toward the cries. They had had her big brother, there was no way her baby brother was taken away from him. She entered the room, and found her lady Mother trying to calm her son.  
“Mother” she ran into her mother's arm “Why didn't you hide in the tunnels ? Under the castke they would have never found you!”  
“Oh my child!” she hold tight on her daughter “The tunnels were taken by the army”  
Noise was in the castle.  
“They approach. Go under the bed.” The lady commanded  
“But you ? And Nikias?”  
“He is a baby, nothing will happen to him.” she said uncertain. “Now go!”  
She went under the bed. The door was torn open. Marya hold on to her brother's dagger. Nikias was crying so loud. There was some talking, but she couldn't concentrate on what was said. “NO!” She heard her mother cry. “Don't touch my baby” she continued. All of a sudden, Nikias was silent. Her baby brother had been taken from the arms of her mother and had been killed in front of her eyes. Marya couldn't see what was happening, she only could hear. But it was enough, the terrible shout of despair of her mother, the sound of flesh being shredded, the blood that was flooding the carpet. She fought so hard not to make any noise, she fought so hard not to let her weeping being heard. But then, her mother stopped crying, she stopped shouting. Her feet didn't move. Suddenly the noise of a head being cut. She closed her eyes, and heard the body of her mother falling on the ground.  
She stayed under the bed for what looked like hours or days. She never opened her eyes, hoping that she would wake up. At some point, the whole castle was silent. She could only hear the wind going through the castle. Even the birds were silent. She could smell the fire, the blood, the tears: Death. She saw only the darkness.  
“Lady Maryanna” a voice shouted in the castle. She didn't move, she didn't answer. What if he was an enemy ?  
She heard the footstep coming closer. “Gods” the man exclaimed. She heard him move the corpse of her Lady mother, and of her brother out of the room. She started crying. She was as silent as she could be. She took the dagger, and put it close to her chest, as if she hugging it. It was the last thing she had left of her family. The man came back. He probably heard her cry, because he said “Marya. I know that you are here. Don't hide sweetheart”. That was only then, that she recognised his voice: The Master at Arms Konan.  
She ran out of her hideout, and went straight to his arm. She then cried,and didn't held anything back. “Where were you ? You could have saved them. I tried, but when I did only death came. I tried to help Finn, but.. He..he..” and she burst out in tears again. “Where were you?” she repeated, shouting, and kicking.  
“I'm so sorry milady. I was sent to spy on some troops in the North of the castle by your lord Father”  
“Who did that ?” she asked.  
And he told her. The house Valyras wanted her family dead. They wanted a better control of the King. When they learned the King was in her castle, they had the best opportunity they could have. They would get rid of her family, and of the King. Now they could proclaim themselves King as they were the one who led the rebellion. They killed her entire family, they were looking for her still. They relized that no one had killed her during the battle. She had to protect herself by taking other names, by traveling in the woods. The Valyras hadn't been the only people involved in her family's death. The Namé had helped them. The Namé was a group of seven men who ruled over a prosper city across the sea named Stalaba. A city relying on slavery, which was against her Lord Father's principals. The Master at Arms told her he would teach her how to act as a non-noble girl, he would also teach her how to fight without any weapon. He told her they would go on the isles outside the of the kingdom, where no one will look for her. She would not go in those isles. She would go to Stalaba and kill the Namé first. Their death would send a message to the House Valyras. She will let them fear for their lives and then when they will have almost forgotten about her, she would kill them.


End file.
